wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пылающий Легион
"Пусть этот шрам означает первый удар против мира людей. Для мира смертных настал час рока. Он уничтожит всех кому хватило высокомерия попытаться овладеть нашим огнем, как своим собственным. Они слепо строят свои королевства на украденных знаниях и тщеславии. Теперь они погибнут от пламени, которое стремились подчинить себе. Пусть эхо судьбы разнесется по этому несчастному миру и сеет отчаяние среди живых." :-Архимонд, перед разрушением Даларана Пылающий Легион (англ. The Burning Legion), также известный как "Great Burning Shadow" , Legion of the Lower Planes или просто Легион - это огромная, бесчисленная армия демонов, инферналов и развращённых рас, которые стремятся уничтожить любые следы порядка во вселенной. Они трижды вторгались на Азерот и были отбиты ценой огромных потерь со стороны смертных. Большая часть истории Азерота, включая первую,вторую и третью войн была связана с влиянием Легиона. Можно сказать, что Легион является заклятым врагом Азерота. Он развратил орков, которые вторглись в Азерот, создали Короля-лича, да и вообще является источником большинства шрамов Азерота. Следует также отметить, что Азерот является единственной известной планетой, которую Легион не смог завоевать. Главная цель легиона отменить всё сделанное титанами и вернуть мир в его первозданное состояние, хаотичное и неподвластное. Они вторгаются в миры один за другим, уничтожаю там всякую жизнь. Они прокляты бороздить просторы бесчисленных царств, впитывая первичные энергии магии, чтобы выжить. Легион уничтожил многие миры и несёт полную ответственность за уничтожение тысячи рас во Вселенной, унеся миллиарды, а то и триллионы жизней. Уничтожив всякую жизнь во Вселенной, Легион не даст Void Lords всё поглотить. Саргерас верит, что если всё будет уничтожено, то жизнь просто начнётся по новой. К его неведению, Void Lords и их слуги не раз использовали самого Саргераса и его легион в своих коварных планах. История Происхождение Титаны, создатели порядка во Вселенной, осознавали угрозу, которую представляли для их созданий злые существа, живущие в извивающейся пустоте. Эти демонические существа существовали только для того, чтобы пожирать живые энергии Вселенной. Со временем демоны начали пробираться в миры Титанов из преисподней. Титаны выбрали своего величайшего воина Саргераса в качестве первой линии обороны. Благородный бронзовый гигант, Саргерас выполнял свои обязанности на протяжении бесчисленных тысячелетий, разыскивая и уничтожая этих демонов везде, где мог их найти. В течение эонов Саргерас столкнулся с двумя могущественными демоническими расами, обе из которых стремились получить власть и господство над физической Вселенной. Хотя почти безграничных сил Саргераса было более чем достаточно, чтобы победить демонов, с которыми он столкнулся, он был сильно обеспокоен их разложением и всепоглощающим злом. Не в силах постичь такую порочность, Великий Титан начал погружаться в мрачную депрессию. Пока его смятение и страдания углублялись, Саргерас был вынужден бороться с другой группой, намеревавшейся нарушить порядок титанов: Натрезимами. Эта темная раса вампирских демонов (также известная как повелители ужаса) завоевала ряд населенных миров, завладев их обитателями и превратив их в тень. Гнусные, коварные повелители ужаса настраивали целые народы друг против друга, манипулируя ими в бездумной ненависти и недоверии. Саргераса легко победил Nathrezim, но их коррупции повлияло на него глубоко. Когда сомнения и отчаяние захлестнули чувства Саргераса, он потерял веру не только в свою миссию, но и в видение титанами упорядоченной вселенной. В конце концов он пришел к убеждению, что само понятие порядка-глупость и что хаос и разврат-единственные абсолюты в темной, одинокой Вселенной. Его собратья Титаны пытались убедить его в его ошибке и успокоить его бушующие эмоции, но он игнорировал их более оптимистичные убеждения как эгоистичные заблуждения. Навсегда покинув их ряды, Саргерас отправился на поиски своего места во Вселенной. Хотя Пантеон был опечален его уходом, Титаны никогда не могли предсказать, как далеко зайдет их потерянный брат. Даже титаническая фигура Саргераса исказилась от разложения, терзавшего его некогда благородное сердце. Его глаза, волосы и борода вспыхнули огнем, а бронзовая кожа раскололась, обнажив бесконечную печь жгучей ненависти. К тому времени, когда безумие Саргераса поглотило последние остатки его доблестного духа, он поверил, что сами Титаны ответственны за неудачу творения. Решив, наконец, отменить их труды по всей вселенной, он решил сформировать непобедимую армию, которая подожжет физическую вселенную. В ярости Саргерас разрушил тюрьмы натрезимов и всех других демонических рас, которых он держал в плену, пока был чемпионом титанов, освободив отвратительных демонов. Эти хитрые создания склонились перед огромным гневом Темного Титана и предложили служить ему всеми возможными способами. Так родилась неудержимая армия Саргераса-Пылающий Легион. На планете Аргус Саргерас нашел армию, которую искал: эредар, расу высокоинтеллектуальных существ с природной склонностью к магии во всех ее бесчисленных формах. Из рядов этих могучих существ Саргерас выбрал двух чемпионов, чтобы командовать своей демонической армией разрушения. Кил'джеден обманщик был избран, чтобы найти самые темные расы во Вселенной и завербовать их в ряды Саргераса. Второй чемпион, Архимонд Осквернитель, был избран, чтобы вести огромные армии Саргераса в бой против любого, кто мог сопротивляться воле Титана. Первым шагом кил'джедена было поработить повелителей ужаса вампиров своей ужасной силой. Повелители ужаса служили его личными агентами по всей Вселенной, и им доставляло удовольствие находить примитивные расы, которых их хозяин мог развратить и ввести в лоно. Первым среди повелителей ужаса был Тихондрий Темняк. Тихондрий служил Кил'джедену как идеальный солдат и согласился принести пылающую волю Саргераса во все темные уголки вселенной. Могущественный Архимонд также наделил полномочиями своих собственных агентов. Взывая к злобным повелителям преисподней и их варварскому лидеру, Маннороту разрушителю, Архимонд надеялся создать боевую элиту, которая уничтожит все живое. Как только Саргерас увидел, что его армии собраны и готовы следовать каждому его приказу, он бросил свои бушующие силы в необъятность Великой Тьмы. Он называл свою растущую армию Пылающим Легионом. До сих пор неясно, сколько миров они поглотили и сожгли во время своего нечестивого крестового похода по всей Вселенной. С точки зрения точных дат, эти события трудно идентифицировать. Посвящение Драконьих Аспектов описано как произошедшее около 64 000 лет назад, что, по мнению большинства источников, произошло после падения Саргераса. Однако дезертирство эредаров произошло лишь 25 000 лет назад, примерно 39 тысячелетий спустя. Это сбивает с толку, поскольку означает, что ни эредары, ни натрезимы (наиболее важные приспешники Легиона) не вступали в легион задолго до его основания. С другой стороны, Легион был сформирован только после дезертирства эредара 25 000 лет назад, а не падения Саргераса 39 000 лет назад. Другими словами, основание Легиона окутано тайной. Первое вторжение Первое вторжение Легиона на земли Азерота были ещё 10000 лет тому назад. После долгих ожиданий thumb|left|225px|Артефакты Пылающего ЛегионаСаргерас узнал, где находится Азерот, когда Высокорожденные начали активно экспериментировать с энергиями Источника Вечности. Потоки магии, проходящий через Круговерть Пустоты, привлекли внимание Легиона и павшего титана. Саргерас, собрав всю свою ярость и демонов, уставился на мир, находящийся далеко в космосе. Оставалось найти способ достичь его. Павший титан связался с Высокорожденными, во главе которых стояла королева Азшара. Он надеялся использовать заклинателей и их навыки, чтобы доставить Легион на Азерот. Саргерас знал, что без портала понадобится слишком много времени, чтобы добраться до этого мира. Первым эльфом, услышавшим голос Саргераса, стал Ксавий, который быстро привлек к нему внимание королевы Азшары. Помня свой опыт с эредарами, титан пообещал им невероятное могущество, позволяющее превратить Калимдор в рай. Саргерас попросил Азшару и её последователей призвать его агентов на Азерот, чтобы они могли наделить Высокорожденных силами. Королева не смогла устоять перед титаном, и эльфы открыли портал, который позволил демонам проникнуть в их мир. Началась Война Древних, и войсками Легиона на Азероте управляли Архимонд и Маннорот, намеренные призвать Саргераса, чтобы он уничтожил этот мир. Когда Ксавий был побежден друидом Малфурионом, Саргерас, возрождая его, изменил тело ночного эльфа и добавил демонические рога и копыта. Ксавий стал первым сатиром, вечным слугой Пылающего Легиона. По приказу Саргераса он проклял множество Высокорожденных, превратив их в подобных себе существ. thumb|292pxКогда Иллидан Ярость Бури предал ночных эльфов и перешел на сторону Легиона, Саргерас встретился с ним лично. Павший титан нанёс на тело ночного эльфа татуировки Скверны и выжег его глаза, оставив зияющие дыры, наполненные изумрудным пламенем. Благодаря Иллидану Легион получил Душу Дракона, которая thumb|left|278px|Кенарий и Маннорот во время Войны Древнихмогла позволить открыть портал в самом сердце Источника Вечности, чтобы Саргерас наконец попал на Азерот. Создание портала привлекло внимание защитников мира, и они поняли, что должны уничтожить Источник Вечности. Как только павший титан приготовился пройти через портал, Источник Вечности, ставшим нестабильным из-за вмешательства Малфуриона, взорвался. Саргерас был отброшен обратно в Круговерть Пустоты, как и большинство демонов. Азерот удалось спасти, но великой ценой – расколом, изменившим весь мир. Возвращение Саргераса Где-то в Нордсколе снова вторглись силы демонов. Эгвинн сражалась с ними здесь и даже встретилась лицом к лицу с аватаром Саргераса. thumb|Эгвинн против Аватары Саргераса Второе вторжение В течение многих лет, с момента их поражения от Малфуриона Ярости Бури, Легион наблюдал и ждал подходящего момента для второй попытки завоевать Азерот. Кил'джеден получил приказ спланировать вторжение. Он решил, что потребуется новая сила, чтобы ослабить оборону Азерота до того, как прибудут основные силы Легиона. Кил'джеден открыл для себя мир Дренора и двух его рас-шаманских орков, базирующихся в клане, и мирных дренеев. Из двух рас Кил'джеден предположил, что орки, раса, по-видимому, выведенная как воины, будут идеальным инструментом Легиона. Подчиняя старшего шамана Нер'Зула своей воле, Кил'джеден смог совершить ряд событий, которые поработили орков и связали их с волей Легиона. Полный контроль был установлен, когда Кил'джеден организовал встречу между вождями орков и Манноротом. Орков убедили выпить кровь Маннорота, и они прокляли себя за кровожадность и дикость. Орки дважды пытались вторгнуться в Азерот через Темный Портал.Однако туземцы планеты образовали союз, возглавляемый людьми, и сражались с неожиданной решимостью; потери были высоки с обеих сторон. В конце Второй Войны Альянс Лордерона отразил вторжение. Родной мир орков Дренор был уничтожен попыткой Нер'Зула сбежать в другое измерение. Остальные орки были окружены и помещены в различные лагеря альянса. После поражения орков Кил'джеден решил создать новую силу, которая преуспеет там, где орки потерпели неудачу. С этой целью он захватил Нер'Зула и сделал его Королем-Личом. Заключив свою сущность в Ледяной Трон, большую глыбу льда, Кил'джеден швырнул Короля-Лича в Азерот, где тот рухнул на замерзший континент Нордскол. Миссия Короля-Лича состояла в том, чтобы подготовить Азерот к покорению посредством освобождения от чумы нежити. Так родился Бич. Там, где орки потерпели неудачу, Бич добился впечатляющего успеха. Через несколько месяцев Восточные Королевства пришли в смятение. Каждый солдат или горожанин, павший под ударами плети, возрождался как нежить-приспешник Короля-Лича. Наконец пришло время возвращения Легиона. Слуги плети смогли вызвать самого Архимонда, чтобы возглавить штурм...с ним пришли мириады демонов Легиона. Второе вторжение действительно началось. Силы Легиона пронеслись по восточным Королевствам и вскоре достигли берегов Калимдора, дома их старого врага, ночных эльфов. Легион выбрал своей главной целью потребление Мирового Древа на горе Хиджал, которое содержало сущность всей жизни на Азероте и даровало бессмертие ночным эльфам. В последний час союз людей, орков и ночных эльфов отчаянно боролся, чтобы сдержать Архимонда и Легион, пока Малфурион Ярость Бури выполнял отчаянный друидский ритуал на самом древе мира. Наконец, Малфурион дал сигнал, что он готов и Легиону разрешено достичь своей цели...Древо Мира было открыто Архимонду. Когда демон обнял дерево и начал питаться его магией, заклинание Малфуриона взяло верх. Древо Мира выпустило всю свою энергию в Архимонда одновременно, уничтожив и Древо Мира, и демона. Последовавший взрыв уничтожил дерево и опустошил вершину Хиджала. Легион снова потерпел поражение, но ценой бессмертия ночных эльфов. Когда Архимонд, наконец, был побежден, Кил'джеден взял на себя полный контроль над Легионом. Последствия Калимдор После поражения Пылающего Легиона Азгалор вернулся в извивающуюся пустоту, чтобы отомстить.Многие из последователей легиона все еще находились в Калимдоре, рассеянные и лишенные вождя.Некоторые из этих культистов вообще покинули Легион, но другие все еще служили своим повелителям демонов. Верные культисты были разделены на три группы: "Безумные слуги", многие из которых забыли свою жизнь и жили только для того, чтобы убивать; "развратные", которые хотели уничтожить Азерот, понимая цели Легиона; и "истинные ученики", которые знали цель Пылающего Легиона и стремились использовать это в своих интересах. Среди последних были ученики нового теневого Совета, реформированного выжившими колдунами.Однако эти культы не представляют угрозы для Калимдора. Коррупция в Фелвуде продолжала расти, главным образом благодаря теневому совету. сатиры и скрученные фурболги населяют эту область. Испорченные фурболги присоединились к другим испорченным существам, чтобы выполнить цели Легиона,в то время как сатир присоединился к Совету. Дальнейшее разложение проявляется в проклятых, странствующих древних, которые убивают всех, с кем сталкиваются. Их общая, общая цель-распространить коррупцию в Ясеневом Лесу в попытке продвинуть цель Легиона по уничтожению Калимдора. Культы, оставленные Пылающим Легионом, следовали единой программе восстановления своей власти.Некоторые демоны, уцелевшие в битве при горе Хиджал, бродили по Калимдору, и другие были вызваны из извивающейся пустоты культами. Колдуны иногда брали под контроль небольшие города или деревни.Демоны медленно разрушали города, селения и даже города, благодаря культам, несмотря на отсутствие лидера, рассеянные культы и демоны работали как единое целое, с возможностью одновременных атак на различные места. Члены культа оставались рассеянными, чтобы защитить себя, но общались друг с другом через извивающуюся пустоту, многие искали способ открыть постоянный портал, чтобы легион мог снова вторгнуться в Азерот; другие продолжали распространять коррупцию, охраняя места власти, в то время как некоторые объединились для каких-то неизвестных целей. Лордерон Хотя Пылающий Легион был разбит и рассеян в Калимдоре, в Лордероне он продолжал править под властью Валназзара. Континент Азерот Пылающий Легион в Выжженных землях находился под командованием Владыки Судеб Каззака. Благодаря усилиям Разелиха Осквернителя, Пылающий Легион принял в свои ряды Грола Разрушителя и его Клан Страшной Кувалды, Леди Севину и Верховного мага Аллистария. Также, к этой части легиона принадлежал Илифар, единственный рыцарь смерти, присоединившийся к легиону во время восстания плети. Запределье Магтеридон правил Запредельем даже после поражения Легиона в Азероте''Shadows & Light, p.150 Ледяной Трон Последствия Третьей Войны Под руководством Лорда Гаритоса и Кель'таса Солнечного Скитальца, возникла новая армия людей и эльфов крови, названная Новым Альянсомcite_note-3Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.214. Новый Альянс боролся с Плетью и Пылающим Легионом. Им удалось отбить Даларан и сражаться с нежитью в Серебряном бору и Альтеракских горах. Эльфы крови были захвачены Плетью, но заключили союз с ночными эльфами. С их помощью они победили множество нежити и даже несколько повелителей ужасаcite_note-human7x-6; затем ночные эльфы сражались против наг Иллидана, в то время как эльфы крови защищаои их от плети, которой командовал повелитель ужаса. После нескольких сражений Кель'тас Солнечный Скиталец сумел убить Дальвенгира, но был предан Гаритосом. Кель'тас сбежал в Запределье и позже присоединился к Иллидану Поражение в Запределье Magtheridon После поражения Легиона Магеридон прододжал управлять ЗапредельемLands of Conflict, p.34-35. Но Иллидан Ярость Бури, при помощи сюежавших эльфов крови, захватил у него контроль над этой областью . Повелитель преисподней был заточён, все его войска перешли под командование Иллидана , но по всей планете ещё сохранялись укрепления Легиона. Кабал, культисты Теневого Совета, всё ещё подчинялись демонам. Дренеи сопротивлялись Легиону. Отряд, возглавляемый Акамой, помогал Иллидану в борьбе с МагеридономShadows & Light, p.151. Поражение в Лордероне Хоть Новый Альянс и понёс огромные потери после ухода эльфов крови, он продолжал сражаться с Плетью. Они не считали Пылающий Легион серьёзной кгрозоц. Повелители Ужаса, владеющие Плетью - Бальназар, Детерок и Вариматас, с нетерпением ожидали новых указаний от Архимонда, не зная о его смерти. Артас вернулся в столицу Лордерона и заявил повелителям ужаса, что берёт управление городом на себя, а в их услугах больше не нуждается. Бальназар отвечает ему, что Плеть принадлжеит Легиону, и тогда Артас рассказывает ему и о смерти Архимонда, и о том, чот с Легионом "покончено". Затем он пытается убить натрезимов, но они сбегают, предупредив Артаса о скорой расплате . Затем, они узнают об ослаблении Короля Лича и вместе с Сильваной планируют уничтожить Артаса. К счастью для Плети, Артас сбегает из Столицы, а покушение Сильваны на него успешно предотвращает Кел'Тузад . Вскоре, Вариматас предлагает Сильване присоединиться к новому ордену повелителей ужаса, но она не хочет реять свою свободу. Сильвана отказывается от предложения и понимает, что вскоре на неё нападут. С помочщью своих банши она подчиняет себе Блэкторна, Маг'тола, Спутанную Гриву, и возможно, повелителя мурлоков. С их помощью она не только нападает и одерживает победу над нежитью, но и обращает на свою сторону Вариматаса . Будущие отрёкшиеся убивают Детерока и заключают собз с освобождённым генералом Гаритосом. Банши и её войска нападают на базу Бальназара, которая находится в городских руинах. Бальназар атакован сразу с двух сторон - Сильваной и Гаритосом. И хотя у него в подчинении было множество демонов, это не спасло войска Бальназара от поражения. thumb|left|Вариматас "убивает" Бальназара. Сильвана, Вариматас и Гаритос настигли Бальназара. Сильвана приказывает Вариматасу убить своего брата в доказательство верности к ней. Вариматас сомневался. Натрезимам запрещено убивать друг друга, но Сильвана этого не знала. Бальназар был уверен, что Вариматас не решится на такое. Вариматас же позволил брату инсценировать свою смерть, чтобы одурачить Сильвану.Monster Guide, pg. 152 ''Horde Player's Guide, pg. 180После этого она приказала ему убить и Гаритоса, что было сделано. Когда со всеми врагами было покончено, Сильвана заявила Вармиматасу, что Отрёкшиеся станут править Чумными Землями, и будут искать свою судьбу, не давая никому встать у них на пути. Бальназар подчинил себе тело Сайдана Дарторана и стал править Алым Орденом.Death is Contagious В Burning Crusade ... Даже после поражения на Азероте Легион продолжает захватывать новые планеты.Shadows & Light, p.154 Попытки Третьего вторжения Тёмный Портал После провала Иллидана в миссии по разрушению Ледяного Трона, Кил'Джеден отправляет войска в Запределье, чтобы сокрушить его. Однако, войска Иллидана оказываются очень хорошо подготовленными, и Легиону не удаётся отомстить ему за неудачу. Легион пыатется открыть Тёмный Портал и отправить свои войск под командованием Верховного Лорда Круула а в Азерот. Однако, на Азероте район, где находится Портал, контролирует Серебряный Расвет. Им удаётся сдерживать натиск демонов до прихода подкреплений из Орды и Альянса''Bad link'' http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/news/rss-01-2007.xml. После этого демонов отбросили обратно в Запределье, где призошла битва на Лестнице Судьбы. Альянс и Орда решили разобраться с Пылющим Легионом в первой же битве и прошли через Тёмный Портал на полуостров Адского Пламени. Орда основала Траллма р, а Экспедиционные войска Альянса восстановили Оплот Чести. Войска Легиона отрезали путь подкреплениям и Альянса и Орды, во время длительного сражения на Лестнице Судьбы. Генерал-Лейтенант Орион отправляет игроков Орды в Траллмар за подкреплениями. Генерал Кракорк предоставляет все войска, какие может. Легион отправляет повелителей ужача, но Альянс и Орда побеждают их вместе со всеми их демонами и инферналами . Альянс и Орда решают наконец уничтожить все Тёмные Порталы, а с ними все наземные и воздушные войска Легион продолжает создавать Скверноюотов в Лагере Легиона: Мегеддон.thumb|304px Орда и Альянс узнали об этом и направили игроко в разбить войска и уничтожить скверноботов. После этого, Легион нацелил пушки скверны на Траллмар, но Альянс и Орда справились и с этим. Послденей базой Легиона руководит Арикс'Амал. В этом лагере находились порталы, через которые прибывали новые демоны. Альянсу удалось разведать местоположение базы , после чего обе фракции направили туда игроков с целью разрушить порталы, и окончательно вытеснить Легион с полуострова Адского Пламени. Вторжение Кил'Дждена было неудачным, но кто знает, каковы его следующие планы касательно Азерота... Активности в Запределье [[Файл:400px-March_of_the_Legion2.jpg|thumb|left|294pxВладыка Судеб Каззак]] командует войсками Легиона в Запределье и находится около Трона Кил'Джедена. Войска ЛЕгиона были разбиты на полуострове Адского Пламени, но присутствие Легиона сохраняется на всей территории Запределья, с эксепедицией Зангармарша. Лес Террокар В лесу Террокар продолжает свою деятельность Теневой Совет. Часть членов культа образовала отдельное течение, Кабал. Острогорье. Легион проявляет активность в Острогорье: *Отправляет демонов, василисков, огненных элементалей в Скальд, разрушая дома древних и убивая многих из них . *В скалистыз пустошах осквернители заражают скверной местных обитателей и те становятся скверноподданнными. С ними борется Экспедиция Кенария . *В лагере легиона: Гнев Осквренители связываются со своими повелителями через Маски Скверноподданных . Лидера осквернителей зовут Глас Судьбы . Экспедиция Кенария отправила игроков для их уничтожения, и в результате и лидер осквернителей, и множество мо'агров были уничтожены . *Легион контролирует три портала , в том числе Дверь Смерти - портал в Круговерть Пустоты, закрытый Иллиданом . Друиды вместе с игроками пытаются уничтожить порталы и одолеть Бальмона Псаря, который поддерживает их работу . Пустоверть В Пустоверти Легиону служат эльфы крови, в том числе войска Кель'Таса, как например, Ярость Солнца. Демонов в эту область привёл эредар Сокретар . Активность Легиона в Пустоверти: *Демоны под руководством шиварры Эккораша Инквизитора захватили Руины Арклона. Эккораш завладел посохом верховного мага Варгота. но удалили кристальное навершие, не подозревая, что оно тоже является рабочей чачтью посоха . Повелитель ужача Пентатарон взял кристальный артефакт Арклона, и Легион продолжил деятельность по поиску мощных артефактов *Равандир отправляет игроков чтобы получить посох, Эккораша убивают в ппроцессе, а Ловчий Пустоты Кай'джи отправляет игроков к Пентатарону. *Повелитель ужаса Кулутас завладевает кристаллом Ата'мала и предаёт Легион. Он убивает демонов Фаралона, а затем призывает Псов и Глаза Кулутаса помочь ему. Проецкия Сокретара поставила Кулутасу ультиматум - отдать кристалл или умреть, но повелителя ужаса убил Консортиум, и взял кристалл себе. Quest:Full TriangleConversation between Socrethar and Culuthas. *Группа мо'аргов и ган'аргов начала действовать в Захламлённом Поле. Гоблины Зоны 52 опасаются этого. Они посылают игроков разобраться с проблемой. *На севере Пустоверти демоны оказывают помощь эльфам крови Ярости Солнца в Манафорг Ара. АльдорQuest:A Dark Pact и Провидец борюся с Легионом в этой области. Ими установлен факт связи между эльфами крови и Пылающим Легионом. **В базе Легиона:Забвение Легионом управляет Моруг, также обладающий первой половиной Камня Сокретара. Моруга убивают игрокиQuest:A Gift for Voren'thal. **В базе Легиона:Геенна Легионом управляет Сирот, у которого есть вторая половина Камня Сокретара. Его также убивают игроки. **Высшая жрица Ишана ведёт Альдор в бой против Сокретара, но Кайлаан Заблудший теряет преимущество. Сокретар убивает Ишану, но Кайлаан, видя смерть своей наставницы, освобождается от контроля Легиона чтобы спасти его. Сокретар убивает и его. Quest:Deathblow to the Legion **Наконец, Провидцы и Альдор атакуют Сокретара. Эредар был повержен и убит в ходе этой битвы. Кайлаан присоединился к Легиону, когда узнал, что с ним сотрудничают войска Кель'Таса.Quest:Deathblow to the LegionQuest:Aldor No More Призыв Кил'Джедена. Кил'Джеден не был убит в Крепости Бури. Он обрёл полный контрль над принцем Кель'Тасом Солнечным Скитальцем. По прежнему ослеплённый жаждой власти, Кель стал самым преданным помощником в деле возвращения Легиона. Кил'джеден вернул Келю жизнь и наделили его демонической силой. Многие союзники Келя тоже получили возможность подпитываться энергией скверны. Кель отправил своих собратьев в Луносвет. Там они захватили М'уру и привели его к Солнечному Колодцу. Кель'Тас узнал, что энергия Солнечного Колодца всё ещё существует в виде человеческой девочки Анвины. Она была тоже схвачена и приведена к Колодцу. Кель надеялся использовать её энергию для восстановления Колодца, чтобы одним махом обрести способ призвать своего нового господина thumb|277pxКил'Джедена и впитать в себя новый источник безграничной силы. Однако, претворению его замыслов в жизнь помешало вторжение синих драконов и смертных героев Азерота. Кель был окончательно убит на Терассе Магистров, и Кил'Джедену не удалось вернуться в Азерот. Анвина пожертвовала собой, чтобы ослабить его, таким образом дав возможность смертным наносить ему урон, а затем изгнать его через Солнечный Колодец. После битвы, Велен использовал то, что осталось от "тела" М'уру, чтобы восстановить Колодец. Так, эльфы крови получили шанс избавиться от зависимости от демонической силы и начать использовать силу Света. Сражения против Короля-Лича Дворцовый Переворот thumb|Новая модель Вариматаса. В начале битвы у Ангратар Врат Гнева оказалось, что Вариматас подчинил себе значительную часть Отрёкшихся, используя их и свою главную пешку - Верховного Аптекаря Гнилесса для внезапной атаки на солдат. Этот шаг привёл к гибели многих воинов, в числе которых оказались Болвар Фордрагон и Дранош Саурфанг. В это же время сам Вариматас встал во главе войск Легиона, захвативших Подгород и чуть не убивших саму Тёмную Леди. В Битве за Подгород Вариматас потерпел поражение от Сильваны, Тралла и игроков, после чего в игре не появлялся. Во время сражения Вариматас говорит о том, что планировал это годами. Слышится голос невидимого Господина, которому он служит. Этот голос отчитывает Вариматаса на провал попытки помешать Орде достигнуть тронного зала. После этого замечания Вариматас вступает в схватку и проигрывает. Серебряный турнир Во время испытания крестоносца гном Уилфред Непопамс вызвал мощного эредара, лорда Джараксуса. джарксус победил и стал драться с чемпионами турнира, но был разбит. Катаклизм Во время Катаклизма большинство членов Легиона в Азероте уничтожено. Но сам Пылающий Легион остается основной угрозой этому миру. Самый крупный захват Легиона в этот период: клан Сумеречного Молота смог подобраться к подступам горы Хиджал в теснине шепчущих теней. Множество различных территорий было отчищено от влияния демонов различными фракциями и организациями: Оскверненный лес, Пустоши или Выжженные земли, а также Восточные чумные земли. Mists of Pandaria Во время путешествий по Пандарии Пылающий Легион нигде не выделяется активными действиями. Однако, выполняя легендарную цепочку заданий, Гневион предупреждает игроков о наступающей великой битве, где показывает бомбардировку всего Азерота желто-зелеными глыбами огня Скверны, для победы в которой игрокам обеих фракций придется объединить усилия. Warlords of Draenor В альтернативной истории Дренора, Кил'джеден не стал обманом заставлять Нер'зула принять магию Скверны, он сразу подчинил себе волю Гул'дана. Однако, Громмаш не выпил кровь демонов и не стал рабом сил Легиона. Вместо этого он убил Маннорота и объединил кланы орков, запрещая пить кровь демонов, предложенную Гул'даном. В результате неудачной попытки Кил'джедена по завоеванию альтернативного Дренора, Архимонд взял атаку на этот мир под свое командование. Это обернулось меньшим вторжением демонов, но более активными подпольными действиями: например Экзарх Отаар заманивал дренеев в ряды Легиона, обещая безграничную власть и заверяя что Велен ведет свой народ неверным путем. Впоследствии он проводит успешную атаку со своими единомышленниками на Шаттрат и с помощью демонов берет его в осаду. Игрокам удается отбить и освободить Шаттрат. Гул'дан со своей стороны просит Терон'крова проникнуть в Шаттрат, а Чо'Галла в Ошу'гун вербовать дренеев и мирных орков на свою сторону. Позже они предают Гул'дана и используют полученную энергию в корыстных целях. В итоге игрокам удается уничтожить обоих предателей. Сам Гул'дан после предательства отправляется в Шпили Арака и вербует Искара. Гул'дан предлагает ему в избавлении от проклятия Сете и власть. Искар с радостью принимает предложение Гул'дана и становится первым араккоа, принявшим энергию Скверны. После неудачных поражений Железной Орды против игроков Альянса и Орды и потери множества бойцов различных кланов, Гул'дан повторно предлагает кровь демонов Грому, но тот снова отказывается. Зато Килрогг Мертвый Глаз ради спасения своего клана выпил кровь демонов. Все члены клана кровавой глазницы последовали примеру своего вождя. Землями клана Кровавой Глазницы были Танаанские джунгли, которые теперь стали основной базой вторжения Легиона на Дренор. World of Warcraft: Legion Гул'дан, прибывший из альтернативного Дренора, стал причиной нового вторжения Пылающего Легиона, которое началось с Расколотых островов. Значимые участники Legion updates.}} Лидеры Главнокомандующие'':'Shadows & Light, p.52 * Саргерас-создатель и лидер Пылающего Легиона. Когда-то он был чемпионом Пантеона, а потом стал их злейшим врагом. Его нынешнее местонахождение неизвестно, но он поддерживал постоянный контакт с Кил'джеденом, по крайней мере. * Кил'джеден 73 был действующим лидером Пылающего Легиона, а также главным лейтенантом Саргераса. Он был убит во время битвы у Гробницы Саргераса * Архимонд 73 был полевым командиром Легиона на Азероте и возглавлял армии Пылающего Легиона. Он был изгнан во время битвы на горе Хиджал, а затем снова в альтернативной временной версии * Маннорот 73 был генералом Пылающего Легиона . Его убил Гром Адский Крик. * Тихондрий 73 был лидером натрезимов Пылающего Легиона, а также главным специалистом по инфильтрации. Он был убит Иллиданом яростью бури. * ?? Каззак Владыка Судеб, предводитель стражей судьбы, был полевым командиром Легиона на Азероте; теперь он полевой командир в Запределье. * Чернорук 73 лидер Орды в первой войне и один из лидеров Пылающего Легиона. * Вариматрас - заместитель Тихондрия, один из высших генералов Легиона. Союзники и командиры. * Анетерон принял командование войсками Легиона после смерти Тихондрия. Убит в битве на горе Хиджал. * Мефистрот aприсутствовал на важной встрече. Считается одним из остающихся в живых лидеров натрезимов. * Азгалор заменил Маннорота после его смерти. Сейчас планирует месть в Круговерти Пустоты. * Магтеридон после разрыва Дренора стал править Запредельем из цитадели Адского Пламени. * Бальназар - бвл одним из трёх повелителей ужаса, правящими Плетью от имени Архимонда. Он подчинил себе Алый Орден (приняв форму Сайдана Датрохана) в целях Легиона. * был первым главой Теневого Совета и главой Внутреннего Круга Теневого Совета. Его преследовали разъярённые орки, но погиб он от демонов в гробнице Саргераса . ** в альтернативной вселенной принял командование Легионом после поражения Архимонда и создал огромный Тёмный Портал на Расколотых островах, вскоре после чего был убит Иллиданом. * ?? Верховный Лорд Круул полевой командир Легиона вместо лорда Каззака. * 72 Принц Кель Солнечный Скиталец, правитель эльфов крови и бывший союзник Иллидана Ярость Бури. Перешёл в лейтенанты Кил'Джедена, убит. * ??Лорд Джараксус, ман'ари эредар, появляющийся в Арене. Судя по титулу, он являлся важной фигурой в Легионе. * Талгат, один из лучших агентов Легиона. Его миссия - найти дренеев в Пустошах. * Ксавий - Высокорождённый советник королевы Азшары. Помог призвать Саргераса. Стал первым сатиром . Превращён в дерево Малфурионом Ярость Бури, и помещён на дно Великого Моря. Бывшие союзники * Королева Азшара, раньше считала себя "наречённой" Саргераса, является императрицей наг. * Ner'zhul, старейший шаман, ответственный за создание Орды (затер превращён Кил'Джеденом в Короля-Лича), открыто предал Легион после поражения в битве на горе Хиджал и несмотря на попытки Иллидана разрушить его, остаётся командующим Плетью. * Arthas Menethil, подчинялся Тихондрию. Способствовал призыву Архимодна. Помогал Королю Личу выйти из-под власти Легиона. Стал новым Королём Личом. * ??Кел'Тузад , некромант, служащий Королю Личу. Помогал распространить Плеть, призвал Архимонда в Азерот. Однако, по настоящему предан только Королю-Личу, оставался самым мощным его лейтенантом. Расы Пылающий Легиоон состоит, в основном, из демонов, но существуют и не-демонические прислужники. Major races * Ман'ари эредар - Коммандующие Легионом. ** Стражи гнева - подвид эредаров Ман'ари, служат элитными воинами. * Натрезимы- Повелители Ужаса. * Уничтожители - Повелители Преисподней. * Эред'руины - The Doomguards * Злодеи- особый вид демонов. * Мо'арги - главные инженеры. ** Ган'арги - мельче мо'аргов, служат инженерами. ** Стражи Скверны - мобилизованные мо'арги, служат солдатами. * Сайаад- суккубы и инкубы. * Шиварра/Шиван- духовные лидеры Легиона. * Тотрезимы- дальние родичи натрезимов, служат ремесленниками. Другие расы: * Эльфы крови: **Ярость Солнца. **Огненное Крыло. **Солнечный Сокол. **Багровая Длань. **Рассвентый Клинок. **Солнечный Клинок. * Демоны * Гончие демонов. * Кони погибели * Твари скверны * Осквернённые эльфы крови **Книнок Тени * Драконы скверны. * Орки скверны. * Высокорождённые ночные эльфы. ''Highborne - War of the Ancients * Imps * Кошмары. * Сатиры. * Ужасень бездны * Voidwalkers * Warp Stalkers *Инкубы. *Дьяволы. Constructs * Abyssals * Fel reavers * Infernals Races of other organizations :This list includes the organizations that serve the Burning Legion. *Shadow Council races Manual of Monsters Appart from the mentioned above, the Appendix Three of Manual of Monsters mentions the following allies of the Burning Legion: Belsamaug, Blight Wolf, Celestian, Demons, Dragon, Firewrack, Dragon, Seawrack, Dragon, Woodwrack, Fatling, Feral, Fleshcrawlers, Gorgon, High (presumed), Gorgon, Low (presumed), Hag, Brine, Hag, Cavern, Hag, Ice, Murdersprite, Narleth, The Proud, Ratman, Savant Hydra, Skin Devil, some Sleet Devil, Vengaurak, Arcane Devourer (suspected), Bitter Tree, Blood Crone, Blood Reaper, Blood Sprite, Carnivorous Tree, Gristly Minstrel Daemon, Plague Angel Daemon, Abyssal Larva Demon, Demon, Blade, Blood Horror Demon, Gauntling, Skullworm, Surged Giant, Wickerman, Forlarren, Cerberus, Daemons and Devils, Death Dog, Demonic Knight, Shadow Demons and Screaming Devilkin; however the validity of the source is disputed. Organization Numbers The number of demons in the Twisting Nethers are infinite.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 77 However not all demons are part of the Buring Legion. During the War of the Ancients, Sargeras gathered the Burning Legion, at that time it consisted of one million demons,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 48 although the Legion was defeated in both of their invasions and many demons were slain, their ranks have grown once again and it's estimated to consists in one million demons yet again. Organizations who serve the Legion ;Currently *Kael'thas' forces *Marapor *Shadow Council and the cults who serve them. *Varimathras & Putress' loyalists (During Battle for the Undercity) *Underblade *Scarlet Crusade *Scarlet Onslaught ;Formerly *New Alliance *Illidan's forces *Scourge *Horde *Highborne Command structure * '''Sargeras , Supreme commander (exact status unclear) ** ' ?? Archimonde (lead the armies of the Legion,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, 79 deceased?; possibly recovering in the Twisting Nether )' *** ?? Anetheron (deceased) (Commander of the Scourge, reported information to Archimonde, took control of the scourge at the death of Tichondrius ) *** Rage Winterchill (deceased) (One of the commanders of the undead army allied with the Legion) *** Hakkar the Houndmaster (deceased) (Master of the felhounds, slain during the War of the Ancients) **** 68 Baelmon the Hound-Master ***** Wrath hounds *** Zmodlor (Infiltration Specialist, banished by Aegwynn) *** Mannoroth (deceased) (Under Archimonde,Shadows & Light, p.61 corruptor of the orcish race) ****Horde (the curse blood was lifted and the Horde became free once againShadows & Light, p.61) **** ?? Azgalor (took command of the pit lords after Mannoroth was killedManual of Monsters, p.??) ***** ?? Magtheridon (Imprisoned within Hellfire Citadel, but still loyal to the Legion) ******Magtheridon's Forces *****Other pit lords ***Doomguards ***Some other eredars ** ?? 'Kil'jaeden' acting Supreme Commander *** 'Talgath', agent *** ?? Felmyst *** ?? Brutallus *** ?? Lady Sacrolash *** ?? Grand Warlock Alythess *** ?? Entropius *** 72 Kael'thas Sunstrider (chief lieutenant, leader of the blood elves of Outland, Summoner of Kil'jaeden) ***** felblood elves ***** 69 Master Daellis Dawnstrike ******Sunfury blood elves ***** 65 Sharth Voldoun ******Firewing blood elves ***** 20 Sironas ******Sunhawk blood elves *****The Crimson Hand *****Shadowsword felblood elves *****Dawnblade blood elves *****Sunblade blood elves ***** 70 Priestess Delrissa ***** 71 Selin Fireheart ***** 71 Vexallus **** Tichondrius (deceased) (Minion of Kil'jaeden, first among the dreadlordsWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, 79 and the commander of the Scourge) *****Scourge (The Lich King betrayed the Legion) ***** Mephistroth (presummed current leader of the dreadlords beacuse of his presence during an important meeting ) ***** 62 Balnazzar (The most powerful of his dreadlords left in Lordaeron possessed the corpse of Saidan Dathrohan) *****The Scarlet Crusade (Unknowingly) *****The Crimson Legion (His elite group) ***** ?? Varimathras (possibly deceased, led a coup d'etat against Sylvanas) ****** ?? Putress (Grand Apothecary, sided with Varimathras when he betrayed & almost killed Sylvanas) ******Forsaken (The ones loyal to Varimathras and Putress) ***** Detheroc (deceased) ******New Alliance (released from Legion mind control and slain by the Forsaken''Horde Player's Guide, pg. 150.) **** Mal'Ganis (Possessed the corpse of Barean Westwind) *****The Scarlet Onslaught (Unknowingly) **** 62 Lord Hel'nurath (Ruler of Xoroth, and Stable-keeper of the dreadsteeds) **** ?? Sathrovarr the Corruptor **** 59 Lord Banehollow (Left in Jaedenar to cultivate a network of spies,Lands of Mystery, p.16 the Shadow Council) *****The Shadow Council ****** ?? Gul'dan (deceased) *******Stormreaver Clan (decimated) ******* Cho'gall (Apprentice of Gul'dan, defected to the Old Gods) ********Twilight's Hammer clan (defected to the Old Gods) ****** 57 Fel'dan (Alive, Leader of the council on Azeroth) ******* 37 Neeru Fireblade ******** Kohor ********The Burning Blade clan (puppet organization) ******** Fizzle Darkstorm ******* 16 Jergosh the Invoker and 16 Bazzalan ********The Searing Blade ******* 40 Nagaz ********The Argus Wake (organization active in Alterac.) *********The Syndicate (under partial control by the Argus Wake) ******* 31 Athrikus Narassin ********The Cult of the Dark Strand ****** 72 Grandmaster Vorpil (Alive, Leader of the Council on Draenor.) ******* 72 Blackheart ******* N. Kagnito **** Dalvengyr (deceased) **** 32 Diathorus the Seeker **** 32 Gorgannon **** 59 Razelikh the Defiler (Overseer of demonic activity in the Blasted Lands) ***** 60 Ilifar ***** 59 Lady Sevine ***** 58 Grol the Destroyer ***** 58 Archmage Allistarj ****Other dreadlords *** ?? Kazzak the Supreme (Kil'jaeden's right hand,Alliance Player's Guide, 174 Legion Field Commander in Outland, led third invasion into Azeroth) **** 63 Arazzius the Cruel, Legion overlord of the Hellfire Peninsula ***** 62 Warbringer Arix'Amal, head of Invasion Point: Annihilator **** 72 Socrethar (Overseer of Netherstorm) **** 73 Reth'hedron the Subduer (Leader of the Burning Legions forces in Nagrand) ***** 68 Xirkos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Fear) ***** 68 Demos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Hate) **** 69 Warbringer Razuun (Legion Field Commander on Shadowmoon Valley) ***** 69 Deathbringer Jovaan ****** 68 Makazradon ****** 68 Morgroron ****** 68 Prophetess Cavrylin **** Levixus (Supreme commander of Auchindoun's souls) **** ?? Highlord Kruul (Legion Field Commander on Azeroth, minion of Doom Lord Kazzak) ***** Marl Wormthorn ******Some Doomguard ******Some dreadlords ******Some Corrupted treants ***** ?? Prince Malchezaar (Overseer of Karazhan) ****** ?? Terestian Illhoof ******* 70 Kil'rek ******Ghost of Karazhan ***Some other eredars ** Xavius (Under Sargeras,Shadows & Light, pg 86 Eternal, deceased) *** Satyrs ** ?? Atiesh (the hand of Sargeras) ** ?? Lord Jaraxxus (Lord of Burning Legion) **Unknown if they serve Archimonde or Kil'jaeden *** Azzinoth (deceased) (Demon Commander, slain by Illidan Stormrage during the War of the Ancients) ***Felguards Media Videos Ссылки Смотрите также * Argus * Demon * Legion Assaults (ongoing expansion event) * Legion Invasions (pre-expansion event) * * Sargeras * ''World of Warcraft: Legion Внешние ссылки Feb 23rd 2014 8:00PM}} May 16th 2012 3:00PM}} de:Brennende Legion es:Legión Ardiente fi:Palava Legioona fr:Légion ardente ja:Burning Legion nl:Burning Legion pl:Burning Legion